


X-Men: Student Leaders

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [22]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Academy Fic, Angst, Bondage, Bullying, Emasculation, Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt Rogue, Impotence, Invasive Use of Telepathy, Jean Grey Has Issues, Kurt Wagner is a Good Bro, Light Bondage, Messy, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, POV Rogue, Pantsing, Public Humiliation, Remy LeBeau Flirts, Ridicule, Rogue Has Issues, Rogue Needs a Hug, Rogue-centric, Rope Bondage, Scott Summers Being an Asshole, Scott Summers is a Mess, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Shaming, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Suspension, Teasing, Telepathy, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Clothing, bound and gagged, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: The X-Student Program is Professor Xavier's outreach program that teaches and trains young adult mutants for potential membership on the X-Men. Among the X-Students are Jean Grey and Scott Summers, who have recently arranged for their promotion to "student leaders."When Jean and Scott's methods begin to annoy the other students, they plot a way to take them down a peg...
Relationships: Jean Grey & Rogue, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	X-Men: Student Leaders

Rogue slowly pushed open the swinging door into the auditorium and peered inside. It was no use; everyone still turned and looked at her the second they heard the noise. Rogue lowered her head in discomfort as she felt everyone’s eyes on her. She hated that feeling.

“Rogue,” said Ororo matter-of-factly, “You’re late. Have a seat.”

“Yes, Ms. Munroe.”

Though Rogue didn’t enjoy having attention thrust upon her like that, she was glad that it was at least on a day when she was content with her aesthetic. She wore a loose dark green top of black skinny jeans and her signature black cowboy boots and black leather gloves. She had heavy dark eye shadow and sharply applied black lipstick. The look was completed by the ever-present white streak in her brown hair.

She was one of six students attending the lecture. The other students consisted of Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Remy LeBeau, and Roxanne Washington. They had already gathered in the seats of the auditorium to listen to Ororo’s lesson on combat strategy. The six of them made up the X-Students, an outreach program started by mutant activist Charles Xavier and mutant philanthropist Warren Worthington III.

The X-Student program, which itself was an extension of Xavier’s X-Men program, aimed to train young adult mutants in application of their powers so that they might be qualified to enlist with the official X-Men team. The X-Students were all taught and trained by Xavier himself and members of the X-Men. Both the X-Men and the X-Students were based out of the Charles Xavier School for Mutants, more commonly simply referred to as the “X-Mansion.”

The nickname was fitting. The enormous palatial building was built on an enormous property owned by the Worthington family. It boasted enormous fields and even a small forest on the grounds. The mansion itself was Neoclassical in design and stood 3 stories tall. The building provided not only housing for all X-Men and X-Students, but also facilities such as a library, auditorium, and an advanced multi-level basement.

Still, Rogue had not found herself feeling particularly at home there. Her vehement opposition to authority and social norms had made her an outsider for most of her life, so she wasn’t surprised to find that things were the same way here. It was where her nickname had come from and she embraced it. No one had called her by her birth name since high school.

Rogue and the other X-Students had started the program a few months ago. Rogue was pretty familiar with the others by this point, but had not grown close to any of them. She did find herself drawn to Remy, however. She sat down in the auditorium chair beside him. He glanced at her and smiled.

“Glad you finally made it,” he whispered teasingly.

Rogue huffed and crossed her arms. She wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She didn’t appreciate being mocked for anything, including tardiness, but something about Remy enticed her. Maybe it was his smooth voice or creole accent or the way his brown eyes seemed to shine red in the light. She found herself smiling back.

Ororo continued with her lecture on combat strategy. Ororo was a member of the X-Men and their team leader for all field operations. She was a tall woman with a deep voice and strikingly white hair. She spoke with a composed confidence that assured anyone listening of her absolute authority on the subject.

Rogue thought she felt a light tug on her hair. She looked over her shoulder. Roxanne was sitting directly behind her. Roxanne was a confident, muscular woman with dreads and piercings. She wore baggy jeans, black skater shoes, and a hoodie most days. She was witty and combative, which meant that she and Rogue had argued on a number of occasions.

Rogue looked to Roxanne expectedly, assuming she was trying to grab her attention. Roxanne just shrugged. Rogue returned her attention to the lecture. Then she felt another tug on her hair and spun around again. Roxanne looked away innocently. Rogue grabbed at the back of her head and felt squishy lumps tangled in her hair. She plucked one off and looked at it, finding it to be chewing gum.

“Why you little…” growled Rogue.

“SSSHHH!”

Rogue turned her attention to the row in front of her, where Jean Gray was giving her a stern look while holding her index finger over her mouth. Rogue rolled her eyes. Jean scowled. Rogue couldn’t stand Ms. Goody Two-Shoes or her condescending attitude. The tall, curvy redhead was always the subject of affection from both her peers and the faculty. She always wore sharp and trendy outfits that people thought were cute and her scores on the written and physical exams were always top notch. It was infuriating.

Sitting next to Jean was Scott Summers, her boyfriend. He was as uptight as her. His wardrobe consisted mostly of khakis, polos, and sweaters that always clashed horribly with his wrap-around red lensed glasses. Rogue knew he needed to wear them, but she still thought they made him look like an asshole.

The sixth and final X-Student was Kurt Wagner. His mutant gene had manifested in not only the power of teleportation, but the appearance of a demon. His body was covered in blue fur, his cat-like eyes were bright yellow with black pupils, he had 3 large digits on each hand and foot, and he had a long prehensile tail with a point at the end. He lounged back with his feet on the back of the empty chair in front of him, casually listening to the lecture.

“That will be all,” announced Ororo after almost an hour of speaking, “Are there any additional questions before we break for lunch?”

No one spoke. Rogue was still busy picking bits of gum out of her hair. Ororo scanned the room for any sign of interest before nodding.

“In that case,” she said, “I have an announcement to make. Scott, Jean: would you both step to the front of the class please?”

Scott and Jean dutifully obeyed. Rogue could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren’t concerned. They must have known about this ahead of time. What was happening?

“It is no secret that each and every one of you has the potential to be a member of the X-Men,” began Ororo, “In many ways, you are your own team. You have each demonstrated exceptional control over your powers as well as courtesy and professionalism.”

It was all Rogue could do to keep from scoffing. She hated pandering.

“However,” continued Ororo, “Professor Xavier thought it would be pertinent to reward those who go above and beyond. That is why, effective today, Scott Summer and Jean Grey are being promoted to student leaders! This is a new distinction for our exceptional students. In practice, it means they will be running point on all training exercises. We expect that you will treat them with the same respect that you treat the rest of the faculty.”

“Thank you Ororo,” said Jean calmly, “I just want everyone to know that this doesn’t change our faith in you as our teammates. We’re still a team and each and every one of you is just as valuable to the team as either of us.”

 _Yeah right,_ thought Rogue.

“After all,” continued Jean, “we’re more than a team. We’re a family.”

Rogue rolled her eyes so far back she gave herself a headache. Jean had never treated her in any way that made her feel even remotely like family.

“Alright,” said Ororo, “class dismissed.”

Everyone began to get up from their chairs and depart the auditorium. Scott and Jean stayed behind to chat with Ororo about something. Rogue couldn’t believe it. They were already treating the faculty more like peers than the rest of them. Rogue wasn’t afraid to admit that she resented them for it already.

***

Rogue tugged at the spandex riding up her butt. She couldn’t stand these stupid uniforms. Every X-Student had been given a standard issue uniform in their size. The uniform consisted of black spandex leggings with a pair of yellow trunks worn over them held up by a utility belt, a black and yellow spandex shirt, and yellow gloves and boots. Rogue felt like a dweeb every time she put it on. She hated it, but was required to wear it for training exercises. Everyone’s uniform was identical, save for Scott’s which saw his glasses replaced with a metal visor.

“Alright everyone,” called Scott loudly, “Gather around and let’s talk through this training session.”

Rogue quietly groaned. It had barely been an hour, but it already felt like those two had gone mad with power. All six students were gathered outside near a newly constructed obstacle course. The obstacle course consisted of a combination of ropes courses, wooden structures, and dummies with targets painted on them. The whole thing was made of little more than wood and rope, making it look almost juvenile compared to the Danger Room.

“What’s the matter with the Danger Room?” asked Roxanne, apparently having thought the same thing.

“In use today,” said Jean, “but we’ll be focusing on this course for the next several days until we’ve mastered going through it as a team. Is everyone ready?”

“Aye-aye, Captains!” saluted Kurt.

“Come on, Kurt,” said Scott sternly, “Take this seriously.”

Kurt looked back at Scott in confusion. Kurt had always made comments like that, but Scott had never taken issue with them before. The new position really was going to his head. This didn’t bode well.

“Our first task,” explained Jean, “is hit the target at the top of that tower.”

Kurt disappeared in a puff of dark purple smoke, instantly reappearing beside the target. He gave it a light punch. Scott sighed in frustration. Jean placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the impish boy.

“Kurt!” she shouted, “Get back down here. We were not done giving the explanation.”

Kurt teleported back down to the ground, shrugging in confusion.

“The goal is to practice helping each other hit the target as a team,” explained Jean, “For example: Roxy, get over here.”

Roxxane walked up to Jean, who pointed to the highest tower,

“If I gave you a telekinetic boost,” began Jean, “do you think you could transform before you hit it?”

“Easily,” grinned Roxanne confidently.

“Alright,” nodded Jean, “Ready?”

Roxanne nodded back. Jean closed her eyes in focus, pointed her arm and Roxanne, and thrust it upward toward the tall tower. Roxanne was launched into the air by the unseen force. As she flew through the air, she activated her mutant power. She tensed her muscles and grew purple crystals all over her body, encasing herself in the armor. The uniform stretched and morphed with her body, remaining intact. She straightened her body just before colliding with the target, shattering it and falling down onto the other side. She stood up, unharmed thanks to her crystalline armor.

“Well done!” applauded Jean.

“Next we’ll go over the fastball special,” explained Scott, “Anyone here familiar with it?”

Roxanne raised her hand. Scott noticed that no one else did.

“Alright,” he said, “Roxy, you can demonstrate. Pick your partner.”

“Let’s get it on, cowgirl!” sneered Roxanne, looking to Rogue.

Rogue scowled. Roxanne enjoyed teasing her about her southern drawl. It seemed odd, considering that just about every one of them had an accent, but Roxanne always brought Rogue’s up. Rogue was losing patience for her.

The goal was for Roxanne to use her enhanced strength to propel Rogue into one of the targets. In combat, this would normally be followed up with an attack by Rogue on the enemy, but for now they just wanted to practice the throw itself. Since Rogue didn’t have any superhuman resistance, they went with a ground level target for the exercise.

“Let’s get this over with,” sighed Rogue as she and Roxanne stood ready to go.

Roxanne, still in her crystalline form, approached Rogue from behind. Rogue readied herself for the fastball special. All Scott and Jean had explained was that it involved Roxanne throwing her, they hadn’t said how-

“Gah!” cried out Rogue.

Roxanne had grabbed onto the back of Rogue’s utility belt with her rock hard hands and hoisted upward, lifting Rogue by her trunks until she was in the air. The trunks went right up into Rogue’s butt, pulling the spandex and her underwear up with them. Roxanne swung Rogue around in a circle and then flung her at the target.

Rogue collided with the target shoulder first, landing in a heap on top of it as she heard the other students laughing. She had landed with her rear end in the air, giving everyone a clear view of just how far up her butt Roxanne had pulled her trunks.

“Oh my God,” chuckled Jean quietly, “Roxy, you gave her, like, a massive wedgie!”

“My bad,” said Roxanne coyly.

Rogue grimaced as she rose to her feet and tugged the fabric out of her asscrack, blushing as she looked up to see Remy snickering along with the others. She felt like such an idiot for letting Roxanne make a fool of her like that. Jean and Scott were laughing too. Some student leaders they were.

“Come on, Rogue,” said Jean, “Relax, it was just a joke.”

Rogue swallowed her pride and silently rejoined the group as they went about their next training exercise. This one focused on Scott and Remy teaming up, leaving the rest to their own devices for a few minutes. Rogue sat against a wooden climbing wall and hugged her knees.

“Hi,” said Kurt gently.

Rogue looked up. The elf-like German boy was standing in front of her smiling awkwardly, his hands folded behind his back. His tail flicked about behind him. He seemed uncomfortable.

“Hey,” said Rogue unenthusiastically.

“What happened earlier,” said Kurt, “That wasn’t cool. Scott and Jean should have said something. They wanted these positions so badly, you’d think they would-”

“They wanted it?” asked Rogue, “I thought the positions didn’t exist before now.”

“They didn’t,” shrugged Kurt, “Jean and Scott were the ones who proposed the positions.”

“Those power hungry snakes,” realized Rogue angrily.

“...maybe we should take them down a peg?”

Rogue looked up. Kurt’s half smile broke out into a wide grin. Rogue smirked in spite of herself. She had to admit, the thought was tempting. Teaching Miss Perfect and Mr. Hardass a lesson would be extremely satisfying.

“One condition,” said Rogue.

“What’s that?”

“You can do whatever you want to Scott,” said Rogue, “But that red headed Goody Two-Shoes is mine.”

***

Training had finally ended and everyone had gone into the locker rooms the change. Rogue was feeling much more comfortable in her jeans again. She hated wearing spandex. It was always riding up on her, even when Roxanne wasn’t giving it a helping hand.

The X-Mansion had two large locker rooms: one on the exterior of the building and one in the basement that was used for Danger Room training. Both locker rooms were gender neutral, but featured enough space and private changing areas for the more modest students to use accordingly. Rogue was one such modest student.

She emerged from the locker room, watching as Jean strolled briskly back to the mansion. No doubt she had some sort of meeting with the faculty. Maybe she was going to suck up even more so they would give her more authority. Rogue couldn’t wait to put her in her place.

The rest of them were still milling about outside, chatting or loitering. Scott in particular seemed to be searching for something, looking around in confusion. Finally he approached Rogue with his hands on his hips.

“Hey,” he said casually, “You haven’t seen a belt around, have you?”

Rogue glanced at his waist. Indeed, he wasn’t wearing the belt that normally held up his poorly fitting khakis. They were sagging a bit now as a result, which Scott seemed a bit insecure about.

“Sorry,” said Rogue.

Scott gritted his teeth and tensed his shoulders. Then he turned so he was facing all of them and raised his voice.

“Alright!” he shouted, “Who took my belt, huh?”

No response.

“Very funny,” said Scott, “but this ends now.”

Remy rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

“Nope!” shouted Scott, “No one leaves until I have my belt back.”

Several of them groaned.

“This could all be over quickly if you just come clean!” he shouted.

Rogue eyed Kurt. He was standing in the shade of a tree, which obscured the exact facial expression he was making, but Rogue was sure he was grinning uncontrollably. Kurt never could keep a straight face when he had to. As she looked at him, Kurt faced her, mimed for her to be quiet, and then revealed the belt he was holding behind his back.

“Listen!” barked Scott, “Maybe you’ve all forgotten, but I’m in charge now. I ORDER you to return it immediately!”

Rogue heard the distinct **bamf** of smoke erupting from where Kurt had just been and where he reappeared. The cloud of dark purple smoke emerged behind Scott, who only had a moment to look surprised before Kurt wrapped the belt around his upper body and arms, binding Scott’s arms to his sides as Kurt fastened it there. Scott went to turn around and face Kurt, but Kurt had already grabbed the sides of his khakis and jerked them to the ground.

“Oh my God,” snorted Roxanne with laughter.

Scott clenched his teeth and winced in shame. His pants were now around his ankles, leaving his bright red and white polka dot boxers visible to everyone. That, combined with the belt tying his arms to his sides, made him look positively ridiculous. Scott’s face turned pink and then red as everyone continued to laugh.

“Come on, Scott,” laughed Rogue, “Relax, it’s just a joke!”

“Hey, wait…” said Scott nervously as everyone began to walk away, “Can someone let me out of this please? Guys?”

“Nice one, blue boy,” whispered Rogue as Kurt walked confidently up next to her.

“ _Danke_ ,” smiled Kurt, “I can’t wait to see what you have planned for Jean.”

Rogue smiled back. She looked forward to it too.

***

Rogue turned the squeaky faucet off, smiling proudly at the enormous bucket filled with ice and water. Rogue gripped the handle of the hefty bucket and lifted it up, carrying it with her as she left the pool and made her way to the elevator.

She had gotten up early for this. She hadn’t even changed out of her pajamas, still just wearing her black T-shirt and thick grey sweatpants. Jean was always awake and getting ready at the crack of dawn. Rogue quite literally had to get up pretty early in the morning to pull one over on her, but she had done it.

Rogue had gone down to the aquatics training room in the basement and filled one of the large buckets with ice and water, intending to dump it on Jean the moment she emerged from her bedroom.

Rogue snuck down the residence hall, listening carefully and hearing the sound of one of the bathroom showers. Jean was already up and showering. Perfect. Rogue snuck back into her room and waited, ear pressed against the door as she listened intensely.

She heard Jean leave the bathroom and head back to her bedroom to change. By now several other students were up and about too, with several of them waiting in line to use the bathroom. Scott seemed to be the one in there at the moment. He still had not spoken to any of them since Kurt pantsed him. Rogue wondered if he had told Jean about that.

Rogue emerged from her room, bucket in hand, and went directly to the door to Jean’s room. Roxanne, Kurt, and Remy all looked at her in confusion at first. She readied herself, knowing Jean would be out any moment. Rogue couldn’t wait to see the look on her face after she was soaked in freezing water in front of everyone.

Then it happened. The door opened and Jean stepped out. She was wearing a cute green top over bright white jeans and sharp-looking sandals. She had styled her hair perfectly and her make up was on point as always. Rogue swung the bucket and flung the freezing ice and water directly at her, giddy at the thought of ruining that outfit.

Rogue stared in shock. Jean stared back, dry and angry. The water hadn’t hit her. In fact, it hadn’t hit anything. The water and ice hung suspended directly in front of Jean, having been caught perfectly by her telekinesis before it even reached her. Rogue’s jaw dropped. She had no idea Jean could use her telekinesis so quickly and precisely. Rogue heard Roxanne chuckle.

“Well, well,” mused Jean, clenching a fist as the ice and water formed into a tight sphere in the air, “Care to explain yourself, Rogue?”

Rogue didn’t say anything. What was she supposed to say? She just stood there in place with the empty bucket, not knowing what else to do.

“Maybe you need a lesson,” said Jean angrily, swirling the ice and water in the air, “Maybe someone needs to teach you what happens when you mess with an omega level mutant.”

“Uh-oh,” whispered Rogue.

Rogue tossed the bucket aside and turned to run, but she only got a few feet before she was yanked back by her sweatpants. She tried to pull free, but the grip was too strong. She looked back to see that the back of her waistband was being telekinetically pulled back toward Jean, holding her in place even as she tried to run.

It was hopeless. Rogue just closed her eyes and awaited her fate. Jean sent the ice and water through the air and directly toward Rogue. It hovered over her for a second before diving down and into the back of her pants. Rogue squealed as her butt and legs suddenly became soaking wet and freezing. Her waistband of the sweatpants snapped back and she could feel the crotch and butt of her pants get telekinetically pushed into her, wedging the ice and freezing water farther into her butt and vagina and thoroughly soaking her underwear.

Jean walked off proudly, leaving Rogue shivering in defeat as everyone stared at her soaking wet lower half. Rogue dejectedly made her way back to her room to change, wincing with each soggy step she took. She felt like a total loser.

***

Rogue blew away the hair that was hanging in her face and tried to ignore the spandex riding up in her crotch. They were back at the obstacle course. Jean and Roxanne were practicing their tag team move again. Soon Rogue would have to try the fastball special with Roxanne again. If that woman tried to wedgie Rogue again, she’d drain the life out of that bitch until she couldn’t move. Rogue’s powers rarely came up in training on account of their circumstantial nature, but her ability to absorb the strengths and skills of anyone she touched was as deadly as anyone else’s.

“Hey,” said Kurt as he walked up to her, “How are you doing?”

“What do you think?” she asked harshly, having only gotten dry a few minutes prior.

“Sorry,” said Kurt, “I guess it’s kinda my fault.”

“No,” sighed Rogue, “I’m the one who screwed it up. I have no one to blame but myself.”

“Next time, don’t be so obvious,” said Remy from behind her.

Rogue and Kurt both turned to face Remy, who had approached them. Rogue looked away in frustration and shame.

“I’m serious!” he continued, “It was a brilliant idea, you just botched the execution.”

“Come on,” said Kurt, “This is Jean we’re talking about. It was overzealous of us to think we could get the best of her. She’s not Scott.”

“Nonsense,” dismissed Remy with a grin, “Observe.”

Jean and Scott both stood at the foot of the tall target watching Roxanne crash through it again. Neither were paying attention as Remy casually walked up to them and turned back to face Rogue and the others. He pulled a deck of cards out of his utility belt and flashed them to Rogue for a moment.

Remy’s powers were rather unique. He could imbue objects with kinetic energy, which allowed them to become deadly weapons or projectiles. As such, he kept a folded up bo staff and a deck of cards in his utility belt at all times. He winked at Rogue as he proudly displayed the Queen of Spades to her before whipping it under his arm directly at Jean without even looking. He smiled smugly.

The card was less than a foot away from Jean when she flicked her wrist at it, not looking away from Roxanne as she did. The card ricocheted in the air and flew directly back at Remy. Remy, who had already begun walking back to Rogue, didn’t know Jean had deflected his attack until the high speed projectile struck him in the side and sent him flying into the nearby pile of tires, sending them crashing down on top of him. Jean looked over her shoulder and gave Rogue and Kurt a sly look. Remy begrudgingly emerged from the tire pile, shoving the rubbery rings off of himself as he angrily marched away past Rogue.

“That was a brilliant idea,” smiled Rogue, “but a botched execution.”

Remy wrinkled his nose and kept walking.

“What, you’re just giving up?” demanded Rogue.

“You’re welcome to keep trying, _chérie_ ,” he muttered, still walking, “Make a fool of yourself all day for all I care.”

“He has a point,” added Kurt, “I want to see Jean put in her place as much as the next guy, but she’s just too good.

 _We’ll see about that…_ thought Rogue.

***

Rogue flipped through her book. She knew she was supposed to be studying vigilante and activism laws for their next lecture, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it when the library was so well stocked with other books she liked. She was about halfway through a Gothic horror story she had found the other day and was more preoccupied with finishing that than studying legalese.

Of course, she was even more preoccupied with finding a way to humiliate Jean. It just wasn’t fair that Miss Pretty-Pretty got away with everything. If Rogue didn’t teach her a lesson soon, she was sure they’d all pay for it from Jean’s insufferable approach to leadership.

Most of the other students were all in the library too, preparing for the lecture much more studiously than Rogue was. Kurt and Roxanne were sat at different tables around the library, while Scott and Jean sat across from one another at the same table. Remy was elsewhere, presumably doing his own thing.

“ _I’m just saying, Scott: It’s not that big a deal._ ”

Rogue looked around. Had she just heard a voice? No, it almost felt like a thought. It wasn’t one she had had voluntarily, though. It had just run through her head unexpectedly.

“ _I know, it’s just really important that they respect me is all._ ”

There it was again! What was happening? Then Rogue looked over at Jean and Scott, they were both looking down at their books but didn’t appear to be reading. Every once in a while, one would sneak a glance at the other. Was Rogue hearing a telepathic conversation they were having?

“ _They do! Or at least they will eventually. You can’t let these things get to you._ ”

Rogue glanced around the library. She saw both Roxanne and Kurt were looking at Scott and Jean too. It was clearly meant to be a private one-on-one telepathic communication, but somehow they were all hearing it.

“ _I’m trying, Jean! I really am. I don’t want it to get to me, but that’s all I was able to think about last night._ ”

“ _Aw, Scott… I’m sorry. Is that why you had trouble getting hard?_ ”

“Holy shit!” said Rogue out loud, realizing just how personal the conversation had gotten.

Jean and Scott both looked over at her in confusion. Rogue hurriedly looked back down at her book, trying to pretend like she hadn’t heard. Then Scott and Jean looked at Kurt and Roxanne, who were both wide eyed with their mouths open in silent shock.

“Oh no,” whispered Jean, “Did… you guys hear that?”

Roxanne silently nodded. Rogue looked to Scott. The poor boy was visibly sweating as he grabbed his hair in distress. Rogue could see his eyes widen and dart around through the red lenses of his glasses. He must have felt unbelievably exposed in that moment. Rogue almost felt bad for him. Then he stood up and bolted out the door, leaving Jean looking concerned in his wake. Then she turned angrily to Rogue. Then the others.

“This is your fault, you know!” she barked angrily, “You and your childish pranks! Scott told me what you did to him the other day!”

“Yeah?” said Rogue loudly, “Well maybe he deserved it.”

“I can’t help it if the rest of you are jealous of us,” said Jean angrily, “but you need to get over it. We’re in charge now and- SIT DOWN!”

Rogue had rolled her eyes and gotten up to leave, but the moment she had Jean had roared at her and swung her hand downward. Rogue grunted as she was telekinetically shoved back into the chair and held there.

“I’m not done!” continued Jean, “Scott and I are in charge now. I have been extremely patient with your juvenile reactions to this change, but not anymore! The next person who tries something like that again will pay. I will show you no mercy.”

Rogue sighed with relief as she felt the telekinetic hold lift. Jean stormed angrily out of the room, leaving the remaining students to look at one another in bewilderment. Jean was so unbelievably powerful. Rogue wanted to challenge her, but without powers like hers that would be impossible. 

Then Rogue remembered that she _could_ have powers like Jean’s. Not only that, but she could even deny Jean use of those powers while Rogue had them. 

So Rogue waited patiently until it was late at night. Then she snuck out of her room and over to Jean’s. She brought a couple of bobby pins with her. She had never been so glad that the X-Mansion still used mechanical locks instead of electronic ones.

She silently opened the door and snuck in. The room was exactly what she would have predicted it would look like. It had the same hardwood bed and desk as everyone’s rooms, but the whole place was immaculately clean. There wasn’t a single article of clothing out of place or a speck of dust to be found. Under the covers on the bed slept Jean.

Rogue crawled over as quietly as she could, lightly placed her bare hand on the side of Jean’s face, concentrated, and tensed up as she felt Jean’s telekinetic powers rush through her fingertips and into her head.

***

Rogue walked confidently up to the training course. Even the gnarly bunching of her spandex couldn’t deter her today. She had absorbed enough of Jean’s powers that she would have them for most of the day, but she hadn’t tipped her hand yet. She had quietly tested her abilities throughout the day and waited. Now, during their training session, she’d finally be able to have her revenge.

Everyone had gathered around the targets, where Jean and Roxanne were to start by going through their tag team technique again. Both women stood at the ready. Rogue’s face broke into a huge, devious smile as she concocted the perfect way to make the most of this moment.

“Alright Roxy,” said Jean, “You ready?”

“Sure am!” nodded Roxanne back.

“Okay,” said Jean, “1, 2-”

“AIEEEEEE!”

Roxanne had shrieked as in invisible hand made out of telekinesis hoisted her up and into the air by the back of her blue boxer shorts. Everyone gasped and a few people chuckled all looking to Jean in concern. Jean looked too shocked to respond. Roxanne kicked and flailed as her undies pulled her higher and higher until the waistband rested itself on the corner of a climbing wall, finally letting up and dropping her into the hanging wedgie.

“Jean!?” cried out Scott, “What are you doing!?”

“That wasn’t me!” insisted Jean, “I hadn’t even-”

“Let me down!” screamed Roxanne, kicking her legs futilely.

Jean looked at the other students, who were staring at her with a mix of judgment and amusement. Rogue was so proud of herself. She had done it. Jean looked horrified.

“No!” she insisted, “I didn’t… This must have been…”

Then Jean looked at Rogue for a moment.

“You!” she shouted.

Now everyone’s eyes were on Rogue.

“Me?” asked Rogue, feigning confusion.

“Don’t play dumb,” said Jean angrily, “I can read minds, remember?”

 _Shit,_ realized Rogue, _I didn’t think to take her telepathy._

“And we’re all just supposed to believe you when you say-” began Rogue, but she was interrupted by Jean telekinetically flinging a rock at her.

Rogue instinctively caught the rock in midair with her own telekinesis. She gritted her teeth in indignance as she realized she had given herself away. Now the looks of judgment were cast upon Rogue. How had Jean thrown that rock? Rogue had stolen her telekinesis; she shouldn’t have been able to use them.

“Aw,” smiled Jean contemptuously, “Did you think you had stolen all of my powers? Here’s a tip, freak: I have more power than you could possibly imagine.”

“Not that you can control it!” retorted Rogue, “Or did we all just imagine you talking about Scott’s performance issues?”

Scott’s eyes widened in distress as he looked away in embarrassment. Jean’s face turned red with fury as she clenched her fists. Her hair began to swirl around her head as Rogue felt herself dragged down and painfully onto her knees.

“That’s enough out of you,” said Jean quietly, “Remy: get Roxy down from there.”

“Sure thing,” said Remy casually, walking over to Roxanne and pulling out his deck of cards.

He drew one and flicked it vaguely in her direction, completely missing.

“Oops,” he shrugged, “Missed. Let’s try that again.”

“Hey!” protested Roxanne as Remy missed again, “You’re doing that on purpose!”

“Whoop,” said Remy as he missed again, “Sorry, it’s just that you’re so high up there. Here…”

Remy continued to whip cards in her direction. Roxanne pouted and crossed her arms, knowing she’d have to continue dangling there with the ever-worsening wedgie until someone else got her down.

“I told you that I’d had enough of this,” said Jean angrily to Rogue, “This is the last time you try to cross me.”

Jean closed her eyes and tensed her face. Rogue wasn’t sure what she was doing at first until she opened her eyes and smiled.

“Aw, you got rejected by your boyfriend for senior prom?” she chuckled, “And because he wanted to go with someone else instead? That’s brutal.”

Rogue’s face went red hot. Jean was reading her mind.

“What are you talking about!?” demanded Rogue, hoping no one would notice how embarrassed she looked, “You’re just making stuff up!”

“ _How did she know?_ ” thought Rogue, “ _How easy is it for her to find memories like that?_ ”

“Um, Rogue?” said Kurt.

“Oh no,” realized Rogue, looking around.

Everyone was staring at Rogue. Jean was broadcasting Rogue’s thoughts like she had with Scott, but this time it was on purpose. She couldn’t claim Jean was making them up anymore. How far was Jean going to go?

“It’s actually quite easy for me,” smiled Jean, “Let’s see what else you have hiding in there!”

“Come on, Jean,” whispered Kurt, “This is-”

Jean turned angrily to face Kurt and thrust her arm toward him. Suddenly the ropes from various parts of the obstacle course leapt to life and slithered through the air as they descended upon Kurt. Kurt leapt away, but they followed. He teleported behind them, but one rope had already touched him and teleported with him. Then ropes surrounded Kurt entirely and began to ensnare him just before he teleported out of sight with them.

“I’ve had enough of you,” said Jean angrily, “All of you! You need to learn your place!!”

Even Scott looked nervous at this point, but he still stood beside Jean in support. Roxanne continued to dangle by her underpants and Remy had used up half of his deck of cards pretending to miss at getting her down.

“Hey!” shouted Roxanne angrily, “Hurry up, would you? I can practically taste my drawers!”

“Aw, oops!” smiled Remy, igniting the rest of the deck and pretending to fling them all straight into the ground, “That’s the last of them. I’ll have to go and get another deck.”

“Why you…!” shouted Roxanne indignantly.

“Don’t go anywhere yet, Remy,” smiled Jean, “Did you know that this southern belle has a crush on you?”

Rogue’s face was burning now. She stared at the ground, helpless to do anything but pray for this to be over soon. Jean had her. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t fight, and Jean had access to her each and every thought. It was a horrific feeling.

“Not only that,” added Jean when Remy didn’t respond, “She has some very… creative ideas on what she wants from you.”

“Don’t!” begged Rogue.

“ _The face sitting fantasy is utterly mortifying,_ ” she thought, “ _I hope to God she doesn’t tell- Oh no… No… NO!_ ”

Scott was snickering. Jean was grinning from ear to ear. Remy looked deeply uncomfortable. Jean had just broadcast that thought as well. Rogue wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

“Don’t worry, Remy,” added Jean, “It’s not likely to happen. After all, our friend here is still a virgin.”

“Hey!” snapped Rogue, “That’s because of my powers, you bitch! I can’t touch anybody without hurting them!”

“ _I mean for the past five years I’ve been able to control them and still haven’t had sex,_ ” thought Rogue, “ _I really hope she doesn’t- Everyone can hear this too, can’t they?_ ”

Remy nodded sadly. Rogue bit her lip so hard she thought it was going to bleed. She felt so hated and alone. She couldn’t shake the feeling of being an absolute failure undeserving of love or respect. Jean had beaten her. There was nothing to do about it now.

“What in the world is going on here!?” demanded Ororo.

Jean gasped and shifted her stance, standing in attention as Ororo approached the training grounds. Scott followed suit shortly afterwards. Rogue slowly rose to her feet as she felt Jean’s hold on her lift. Roxanne was still dangling from the structure and Remy didn’t seem to know what to do or say.

“Ororo!” stammered Scott in surprise, “We didn’t expect you to-”

“You didn’t expect me to see this?” finished Ororo angrily, “Well I have. Is there anyone who can possibly explain what-”

**BAMF!**

Kurt appeared in the middle of the group just off the ground in a puff of purple smoke. He landed painfully on the grass, tightly bound by the ropes that Jean had wrapped him in earlier. His legs were tied together, his wrists were tied to his side, and a rope had been tightly shoved into his mouth to hold his head back and keep him from talking. The tied up and gagged Kurt looked up at Ororo in surprise. Ororo sighed and shook her head.

“That’s it,” she said, “I knew this whole ‘student leader’ thing was a bad idea. Neither of you are ready for this responsibility.”

“But-” began Jean.

“No!” cried Ororo, punctuating it with a thunderclap that made everyone jump, “I have no patience for petty bullying. Effective immediately, the position of student leader no longer exists. It’s clear that neither of you can be trusted with authority over your peers.”

Scott and Jean both looked at their feet in shame and defeat. It was all Rogue could do to keep from smiling. She honestly had never even hoped for this outcome, but was delighted to see that her hard work had paid off in _some_ capacity.

“Come with me, you two,” ordered Ororo, “We need to have a chat with Professor Xavier.”

Scott and Jean sheepishly followed after Ororo as she marched them back to the building. Remy smiled at Rogue.

“You proved me wrong,” he said, “Well played.”

Rogue blushed. It was still utterly nerve-wracking that Remy knew she had fantasized about him so much.

“Come on,” he said, “Let’s untie Kurt and get Roxy down.”

**Rrrrrriiiiiiiiip!**

Roxanne yelped as she plummeted to the ground and hit it face first, her butt still in the air with half of her boxers limply hanging out of her uniform, torn at the waistband. Hanging from the structure was the other half of the undies, flapping in the wind. Roxanne let out a long, high-pitched groan.

“Huh,” said Remy, “Okay, let’s untie Kurt then.”

***

“I am very disappointed in both of you,” said Professor Xavier plainly, “I listened to your request and put my faith in you, but you let me down. Not only that, but you let your fellow students down. You should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Professor Charles Xavier was a very refined man. Though he was American, he spoke with such a proper dialect that he was occasionally mistaken for being British. The poise with which he conducted himself always commanded attention. He spoke with a calm confidence that assured everybody listening to him of his absolute mastery of whatever subject was being discussed. He was kind and gentle, but a very intimidating man when he wanted to be.

“Do both of you understand the full weight of your actions?” he asked.

“Yes, Professor,” they both said at once.

“Good,” said Xavier, “Then you’ll understand my decision to assign you to laundry, yard maintenance, and bathroom cleaning duty until further notice.”

They both nodded unhappily.

“You’re dismissed.”

They left.

“What possibly made you think that would work out?” asked Ororo, who had been standing in the corner of the room, “I knew as soon as they requested those positions that it was a bad idea.”

“Indeed,” nodded Xavier, “I suspected the same, but I wanted to see how they handled the responsibility. I figured they would fail to respect their peers and that the conflict that followed would teach them a lesson.”

“Wait, you planned this?”

“In a manner of speaking,” chuckled Xavier.

“You know the full extent of what they did, right?” asked Ororo, “How Jean restrained Rogue while probing her mind for humiliating secrets so that she could degrade her in front of the others?”

“Oh,” he realized.

Jean and Scott had summarized what had happened, but had only specified that they used their powers for bullying and personal gain. He had no idea Jean had gone to such cruel lengths. He shook his head in disbelief.

“Wow,” whispered Xavier to himself, “What the fuck, Jean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Very heavily inspired by X-Men Evolution


End file.
